Darkened Sunrise
by ravensongwarrior
Summary: Pearlpaw of EarthClan expects a normal life and get rid of the fact she may be from another Clan. When FireClan raids EarthClan's camp and leaves few cats surviving, Pearlpaw vows to get revenge on them. In her path of revenge, she finds things about her past, her heritage, and her heart. Will she finally see the light or will she continue on her dark path? Rated for violence.
1. Prologue

Larchstar's flanks heaved as she trudged along. She was relieved for her paws to be on soft grass again. She whirled around and faced the mob of cats behind her. "Is everyone here?" she called. Smoke drifted from the smoldering ruins of a forest just beyond the cats.

They answered her clearly.

"Yes!"

"I think so!"

"Yes!"

"Wait! Where's Silverrain?" A dark gray tom rose above the other cats, balancing perfectly on his hind legs. "Where's Silverrain?"

"She must still be in the forest!" a cat gasped.

Graystorm, the medicine cat, did not hesitate. She darted back through the undergrowth. The tom accompanied her and so did Larchstar, her heart sinking terribly. A fire could have started up again anywhere, and Silverrain could be a victim to its clutches.

They weaved through the burnt surroundings. Larchstar winced as an ember pierced her pad, making it tingle with a slight burning sensation, but she shook it off immediately. She was sweeping the forest with her gaze to find Silverrain, and she could see the she-cat nowhere. The tom was starting to get frantic, sprinting back and forth between the trees.

A terrified wail rent the air. Larchstar stiffened as she walked. It was quiet and high-pitched. The EarthClan leader nearly froze. The sound was a kit's voice! Could have Silverrain's kits come at _this _time? The tom quickened his step eagerly, heading in the direction of the sound. They trotted through charred bushes and trees and came to a clearing.

They found Silverrain, huddled on the blackened grass. A kit writhed at her belly, and Silverrain looked absolutely exhausted. She, with her silver, black-flecked pelt, stood out in EarthClan's ranks more than a badger.

"Silverrain!" The tom materialized at her side and warapped his large body around her slender, tiny one. He gazed at the kit in adoration. Larchstar watched them enviously.

Graystorm stooped over Silverrain and checked her over, prodding the she-cat in various places. She then studied the tiny kit and clarified that her breathing was stable. After a moment, Graystorm straightened and reported to Larchstar. "Silverrain's perfectly fine. So is the kit."

"Could that even be possible in this place?" whispered Larchstar, awed. A fire-eaten forest was no place to welcome new life. "Are you absolutely certain you didn't miss something about their health?"

"They're _all right_, Larchstar. I've done this millions of times in different places – trees, rivers, Thunderpaths, you name it." Graystorm was amused and exasperated by Larchstar's lack of confidence in her skills.

"Her name is Pearlkit."

Silverrain spoke gently. Graystorm and Larchstar turned to the new mother. Silverrain's round green eyes pricked them, as if daring for them to question the choice.

"It's a beautiful name," whispered the tom, brushing the kit with his tail. "She's going to be gorgeous when she's older."

Larchstar had to agree. Even at this age, she knew Pearlkit would be followed by toms wherever she went. She had sunset-orange fur with a rosy tint to the tips of the hairs; she had a white tail tip, a white muzzle, and white paws. Her eyes were not yet open, but Larchstar predicted she would have light-colored eyes.

"She looks FireClan," remarked Larchstar with a small smile.

Larchstar caught a flash of uneasiness in Silverrain's eyes, but it dissipated before Larchstar could fully grasp the emotion. Larchstar wondered at this for a few moments before banishing it to the back of her mind.

"You're very strong, Silverrain, to endure a birth on your own in this StarClan-forsaken place," murmured the tom. His eyes were closed.

"I thought of you, Duskwind, the entire time to give me strength," she replied and leaned her head against his.

Silverrain and Pearlkit were clearly un-EarthClannish. EarthClan had dark pelts; WaterClan had pale; and FireClan had blaring, bright pelts. Pearlkit had not inherited Duskwind's looks at all.

As Larchstar pondered upon this, she detected a whiff of two new scents. She stiffened in shock. _Impossible._

The Clan leader's nose was the keenest in the Clan and she could barely catch the odors completely. They were, undoubtedly, WaterClan and FireClan. They were faint but not stale. In fact, they had been laid only moments ago, but there was no trail leading away from the place where the four cats were. They were coming from…coming from…

Pearlkit.

Larchstar's eyes widened. Why were all three Clan scents laid on this seemingly harmless kit? Perhaps…this had to do with Firestorm. Why? If this was the kit Silverrain had given birth to in the wilderness, then why did it have the other Clans fragrant on her pelt? Nothing was making sense, Larchstar realized, as she struggled to solve this new, sudden puzzle.

Something had occurred here – something that should not have happened. Something that was intended to be a secret.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Watch out!"

Pearlkit thumped into Ashdrop's hindquarters. Fazed, she stumbled backward and flopped onto the ground.

She regained her composure in a flash and stood defiantly before Ashdrop, as if waiting for a reproach for falling. Pearlkit's pride was momentarily wounded by her degrading moment and shuffled her paws.

"I like your sense of direction," said Ashdrop amusedly as she whirled to face the little kit. "It's good practice for when you're an apprentice. A quarter-moon to go, right?"

"Yes," replied Pearlkit with a hint of a grin. "Then the warriors from other Clans will have to watch out!"

"If they don't mistake you for one of their own first," a brown-and-gray apprentice muttered grouchily as he passed.

Pearlkit bristled furiously. "Shut up!" She would let no one – _no one _confirm her worst fears – that she was a kit from one of the two other Clans. She wasn't exactly sure which one. "I'm loyal to EarthClan!"

"Of course you are." Ashdrop burned the apprentice with a severe glare. Her tail brushed Pearlkit's shoulder soothingly. "Watch your mouth, Thornpaw, or I'll flay your pelt and give it to Larchstar for her nest!"

Even though Thornpaw was bad-tempered, he knew not to snap back to Ashdrop. He stalked off and Pearlkit watched him angrily. She couldn't believe he would say something like that! Occasionally she was teased for her non-EarthClan looks, and she was tired of it!

"Looks like Thornpaw ruffled your fur pretty good, Pearlkit," meowed a deep yet feminine voice behind Pearlkit.

Pearlkit whipped around, tensed. She relaxed when she recognized Graystorm, the medicine cat. Ashdrop had padded off somewhere. "Of course! Who would want to be from one of the _other _Clans?"

"I'm thankful that you are so loyal to EarthClan. Have you seen Salmonleap anywhere? He's wandered off yet _again_." Graystorm didn't sound too exasperated; she sounded cheerful, even. "I think he went to Daisyfur to check on her sore shoulders."

"Salmonleap?" Pearlkit's mind reeled for when she had last seen the medicine cat apprentice. "You know…I think Daisyfur took a walk and he went out to follow her."

"Oh, really? You would've thought those two were mates," muttered Graystorm as she trotted toward the tunnel entrance, "if they were the same age."

"Good morning, Pearlkit," chirped Thunderhail brightly as he passed. The warrior was always charming with his friendly and outgoing ways. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks," she mewed back to him.

Thunderhail halted and winked at her. "I want you to be _my _apprentice. I've been waiting for one forever."

"Well, it's Larchstar's decision. I don't care what mentor I get, as long as it's not Skywing," Pearlkit groaned. She thought of the grumpy tom – he was _almost _as irritable as Thornpaw! "I don't think I would be capable of being obedient to him."

"I had Cliffshade as my mentor and I was always ornery," admitted Thunderhail honestly without a stain of remorse. "Who do _you _want, Pearlkit?"

Before the she-kit could answer, a caterwaul sounded from the nursery. "Pearlkit! Come here _at once_!" Silverrain poked her head out of the den fiercely – she looked like she was in one of her bad moods. Pearlkit gulped.

Mystified, Pearlkit obeyed and hurried to her mother across the camp. Several cats were glancing at her curiously as Silverrain stomped out to meet her. Pearlkit was so puzzled that she cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Wavekit says you put burrs in his nest. Is that true?"

"On accident! I was rolling to get them out, so they must have stuck to his nest!" Pearlkit defended herself hastily. She widened her heather-colored eyes as she saw her mother was not convinced. "I'm sorry!"

A wiry, fluffy, dark gray queen stalked out of the den angrily. She halted in front of Pearlkit, her gaze blazing stronger than the fires Pearlkit had dreamed so much about at night.

"Sorry?" repeated the queen. "_Sorry? _My son's image is ruined for the time being and you merely say sorry? Hmph! You should pick them out for him. One by one. In his pelt, too." The she-cat looked livid with rage.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Pearlkit protested, outraged. She was stunned by disbelief. _That's so boring! _She whipped around to face Silverrain with a silent plea in her voice. "Must I?"

For a moment, Silverrain looked as if she was to say no, but she nodded.

With a hiss, Pearlkit trudged into the nursery, brushing away limp vines hanging over the entrance. Shadekit and Fennelkit, Jadewater's kits, were nowhere to be seen as well as Vixenkit and Stagkit, but Wavekit was sitting in a manner that could be described as proud in his mother's nest. He blinked when Pearlkit entered.

"What are you doing here?" Wavekit sounded surprised.

"Hey, this isn't your den. It's mine too," spat Pearlkit, feeling atrabilious. Then she recovered. "Sorry. I'm getting the burrs out of your fur. Hold still, will you?" She crept around and positioned herself behind Wavekit.

"Oh. Thanks."

Pearlkit fished through his pelt for a long time. She was jealous of his looks – he was a pale gray, muscular tom with black stripes running horizontally through his fur. He would fit in well with his dark pelt while she would be rejected. She was attractive, too, but not the kind that EarthClan toms looked for.

While submerged in her thoughts, Pearlkit nipped a burr out near his haunches and accidentally tugged out a clump of fur with it. She was now holding in her jaws a very hairy burr.

"Ouch!" Wavekit swung his head around to stare at her.

Pearlkit met his gaze evenly. _What a tattletale, to tell on me like that. _She spat the burr out onto the pile next to him without drawing her stare elsewhere. It wasn't her fault she was feeling so grumpy! But finally, she decided to repent once again.

"Sorry," she muttered.

It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she, the oldest kit in the Clan and older than Wavekit by three moons, be allowed to apologize and skive off punishment like so many apprentices? More jealousy gnawed at her bones.

"Have you seen Vixenkit and Stagkit?" Wavekit's voice seemed exasperated. "They disappeared a short while ago, and now I can't find them.

"Hm. Well, you being stuck in a den certainly means you can't do anything. Vixenkit and Stagkit ran off to bother Daisyfur, but they'll be disappointed. She took a walk out in the forest." As soon as she was done speaking, Pearlkit clawed a burr out of Wavekit's fur. This time, there were no hairs that clung to it.

"Bothering her _again_? I wish I could join them!" Wavekit wriggled his rump excitedly.

"Hold still," growled Pearlkit. "One more burr to go."

"Can't we see Pearlkit's naming?" whined Stagkit to his mother. "It'll be our first! Please, Mother?"

"No, kitten," soothed Honeythorn as she ushered her three kits into the nursery, casting one glance around the camp. "This is very special to Pearlkit. I'm sure she won't want kits at her apprentice naming ceremony."

Pearlkit was having trouble sitting stationary. She was distressed and glad that she was holding her ceremony today. What was she going to do? She had no idea! She hadn't seen Treepaw and Thornpaw's naming, either, because Silverrain had ordered her to stay inside.

Larchstar crouched on the Largeboulder, surveying the Clan with watchful eyes. Pearlkit was overwhelmed by the number of cats gathering. Some cats she hadn't met; some cats she had. Were there really so many? How many were there in the other Clans?

"Pearlkit," proclaimed Larchstar, her brown, black-spotted pelt rippling. "Come forward and disclaim that you are kit still."

Pearlkit padded until she was half a fox-tail away from the foot of the boulder. She regarded Larchstar with awestruck eyes. Larchstar was so imposing as she stood upon the rock and Pearlkit was so tiny, so insignificant. How could Pearlkit do this?

There was no need to say anything; disclaiming was an internal denouncement. Pearlkit held her breath as Larchstar continued to reveal her mentor.

"Moondapple, come here."

The black-and-white she-cat clearly hadn't been warned beforehand. She squealed in excitement. "Me, Larchstar?" She stumbled forward to Pearlkit's side in an astonished daze.

"Moondapple, I bequeath to you the responsibility of having an apprentice – this apprentice in particular. Pearlkit, from now on you will leave behind the suffix 'kit' and you will be known as Pearlpaw, apprentice of EarthClan!"

If Larchstar had said more, she would not have been heard; her words would've been drowned out by the cries of "Pearlpaw! Pearlpaw! Pearlpaw!"

Silverrain was by far chanting the loudest. She met her daughter's gaze with a proud gleam in her eyes. "Pearlpaw!" Silverrain called out once more.

Pearlpaw touched noses with Moondapple. Her heart was thundering in her chest. Pearl_paw_ at last! She had waited for this day since she had first opened her eyes. The only downside was she would be in the same den as Thornpaw. Luckily his sister, Treepaw, was the only other apprentice – she would know how to deal with the grumpy furball.

"Cats of EarthClan, our deputy Cliffshade has a special announcement. Pearlpaw and Moondapple, please sit."

They complied.

The deputy, Cliffshade, bounded up to stand next to Larchstar. He, too, looked regal and puissant. He would serve well as the leader of EarthClan.

"I must warn you of a threat." Cliffshade drew his gaze over the Clan.

Interested, Pearlpaw watched.

"FireClan has trespassed on our territory more than once." Cliffshade stared directly at Pearlpaw. "Multiple times, in fact. I want for Pearlpaw not to go near the border until she has learned proper fighting and tracking skills."

"Oh, wonderful," muttered Pearlpaw. Now she would lose all of the excitement of being an apprentice! She craved to fight alongside her Clanmates.

"Thank you for your report, Cliffshade. Is there anything else the Clan would like to report?" Larchstar called to the cats at the foot of the boulder. She waited expectantly, but all that could be heard was the wind whining throughout the camp.

"Then this Clan meeting is over!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Let's try tunneling first," suggested Moondapple, flicking her tail, when they were in the training clearing – a clearing with two fallen trees on two sides. "It's an EarthClan trait that every warrior has or must learn."

Pearlpaw stared at Moondapple uncertainly. "Here?" Leaves and twigs littered the forest floor as leaf-fall was nearing. It would take a few moments to clear an area. She thought of her delicate, tiny paws, not made for swimming or digging but precision in battle and fast running. EarthClan cats had spade-like paws.

"Maybe we should start with sand, first," Moondapple amended her words, though she winked at Pearlpaw. "I don't think you'll enjoy it much. To the river, then!"

Together they sprinted to the river. Pearlpaw was faster, even though she was younger than Moondapple by at least three and a half seasons. Pearlpaw had already halted on the sand before Moondapple had fully slid out of the bushes. A dark, swirling mass of water welcomed the two she-cats and the opposite side was marshy, with few trees or willows, but it was quite hilly.

"You're fast," noted Moondapple with a hint of hurt pride that a new apprentice had beat her. "Nimble, too."

"Well, thanks." Pearlpaw dipped a paw into the water. It was more chilly than she had expected. She wanted to wade in – the river was so inviting!

Moondapple showed Pearlpaw where to start digging while her mentor watched. Pearlpaw started churning the ground with her paws. She guessed that Moondapple was supervising without any specific instructions to see if Pearlpaw was a natural at digging. All that Pearlpaw felt was a sinking feeling in her stomach that told her she could not do this.

As the session wore on, Pearlpaw found herself more and more frustrated. The sand was _too _soft and it kept on falling in. Was this what Moondapple had warned her about? Did EarthClan warriors have an intuition about how to dig or something?

_No! _Pearlpaw attempted to convince herself firmly. _I am EarthClan, and EarthClan alone!_

Pearlpaw stopped digging.

After a moment's silence, Moondapple asked, "Pearlpaw? What's wrong?"

A pure white she-cat stood on the opposite bank of the river. She held Pearlpaw's gaze sharply with green eyes – not quite a glare, but Pearlpaw knew that the stare the she-cat gave her was not out of curiosity. Pearlpaw blinked, bewildered by the she-cat's appearance. Moondapple seemed even more befuddled that she was.

Moondapple followed Pearlpaw's line of gaze. She squinted. "I don't see her. Is she hiding in the bushes?" she whispered.

Pearlpaw's eyes widened. How was this possible? She cocked her head, her gaze fixed firmly on the she-cat.

The she-cat purred, almost too soft to be heard. Then, with a faint hiss, she dissipated into a plume of fog and the fog was instantly blown away by the breeze.

Pearlpaw was still puzzling over the predicament when she heard the approach of a cat behind her. Then she inhaled the familiar scent of Silverrain and three other companions. She whirled around and hoped Moondapple would say nothing about the mysterious white she-cat to the patrol.

Silverrain, Thunderhail, Viperstrike, and Grassthroat met Pearlpaw and Moondapple calmly. They were halfway on the beach and halfway in the bushes, their front paws on the sand.

"Hi," said Thunderhail cheerfully, his dark ginger pelt ruffled slightly. "First training session?"

Pearlpaw nodded. "I'm digging."

"Ah! Well, have fun. We've just patrolled the FireClan border and it's quieter than a barn owl's flight." Thunderhail dipped his head and sighed. He bent over and whispered to Pearlpaw, "It's too bad about you not being my apprentice, isn't it? We'll have to train together sometime!"

Pearlpaw giggled as Thunderhail straightened.

Just as the patrol prepared to leave, Silverrain called out, "Wait! May I take a walk with Pearlpaw?"

Grassthroat exchanged glances with the others. He was clearly the leader of the patrol. He hesitated. "If it's okay with Moondapple," he grunted in his extraordinarily low voice.

Pearlpaw looked to Moondapple pleadingly.

"I guess. Be back here just after sunhigh!" she called after Pearlpaw and Silverrain as they padded away.

Birdsong rang in the air. Leaves crunched Pearlpaw's paws while Silverrain's pawfalls were silent. She felt clumsy next to her elegant, sinuous mother. Trees loomed above them and a spider skittered through its web into the center. Pearlpaw had not yet been to this part of the forest – she and Moondapple had stayed close to the camp.

"Are you doing all right?" asked Silverrain, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, of course." Pearlpaw uttered an automatic response.

"I'm proud of you, Pearlpaw. I've seen you grow up as a kit into an apprentice and I know that you will be a great warrior someday." Silverrain's eyes glowed affectionately.

Pearlpaw watched Silverrain warily. What had been done to Silverrain that made her say this all of a sudden?

"I love you, Pearlpaw. Never forget that, even if I argue with you or I – I die. Promise me you'll remember."

Pearlpaw was startled by Silverrain's sudden sincerity. "I-I promise." She wondered why her mother was bringing this on her, without warning. Surely Silverrain had a nightmare last night and she was afraid that it would become reality? Pearlpaw almost snorted. _Preposterous, _she thought.

"Good. I can't believe" – Silverrain cut off her sentence abruptly.

"What" –

Pearlpaw heard, smelled, and saw them.

A line of flame, silver, and golden raced through the forest. Their scent was tangy and strong and they sounded like thunder; there were so many of them. Leading them was a blazing golden tom, small for his gender, but fatally quick.

FireClan.

"Run, Pearlpaw!" commanded Silverrain as she began to back up.

Mother and daughter raced back to the camp. Their paws were whirlwinds to hurry home. Pearlpaw was so frightened that her legs were beginning to collapse underneath her and if she had stopped, she would have been trembling so hard all of her fur would've fallen off. She could pick up the panting of the enemy and she was terrified.

Why were they here? There were too many of the FireClan warriors for a peaceful convoy and their expressions were full of loathing and triumph, as if they knew they were going to crush EarthClan underneath their paws. Pearlpaw and Silverrain had to get to the camp. They had to warn their Clanmates!

After a moment, Pearlpaw realized she was alone. Silverrain had fallen behind and the FireClan warriors were gaining on the silver she-cat. Pearlpaw whirled around and started toward her mother, but she protested almost instantly.

"Go, Pearlpaw! _Now_!"

As Pearlpaw sped back through the undergrowth, screams whipped from her throat to her mother. "Run, Mother! Faster, hurry! Run! Run! _Run!_"

"Find a den outside of camp to hide in!" called Silverrain weakly, as if her strength had been sapped from her all of a sudden. Pearlpaw could barely hear her.

_A den, a den, a den! _Pearlpaw quickened her pace on a new burst of speed, desperate to be safe. She was too young for this! She couldn't handle it! She could almost feel darkness closing in on her eyes to welcome her to unconsciousness.

She thundered through the bushes, scouring the area with her eyes. Although she was hysterical from fear and ready to pass out, somehow panic fueled her awareness. Black foliage began to materialize around Pearlpaw and she realized she was heading closer to the burned part of the forest. The rest of the EarthClan territory had already recovered, but not this section.

With a start, Pearlpaw realized she was hearing the FireClan cats no more. She slowed and decided to head for the river to find Moondapple. Her heart was still pounding painfully, but finding her mentor would help calm her down.

Pearlpaw had to pinpoint her location – it was difficult being in the unknown part – but while stumbling around, she heard the sound of the mumbling river. Pearlpaw headed in the direction where the sound seemed to be from.

She arrived at the roaring river. She combed the shore for Moondapple frantically. Moondapple would know what to do. Finally, Pearlpaw caught a glimpse of black-and-white fur. Relief overwhelmed Pearlpaw as she trotted toward Moondapple, who was lying on the riverbank, her belly fur in the water.

"Did you see the Fire" – Pearlpaw broke off in horror.

Moondapple was splayed on the shore, dead.

Her eyes were wide and her jaws were permanently set in her last snarl. Gashes rent her fur, blood pooling and washing into the river, turning the water a brilliant crimson.

Pearlpaw backed away from the motionless warrior, gagging. She whipped around and charged into the forest, weeping for Moondapple. Her heart was bleeding and she hated it. She was having trouble finding the realization that her mentor was indeed dead. It was traumatizing her and seizing her – she wanted her life to end, the anguish was so deadly. Branches whipped at Pearlpaw's face, but she didn't care, she didn't care at all…

Over and over her mind objected to the image of Moondapple in the river. _No! Please, StarClan! You can't take her away, not now, she deserves to live, she's my _mentor_..._Pearlpaw was coughing and sputtering with the wave of tears raining down her muzzle.

A new, horrifying sight greeted Pearlpaw. Silverrain, too, lay spread-eagled on the forest floor.

Lifeblood soaked Silverrain's fur, making a once-glamorous she-cat hideous. Her eyes were thankfully closed and her throat had been slashed open by a deadly claw. Pearlpaw's mind was reeling.

Pearlpaw didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She wouldn't understand. Silverrain was not dead. _Silverrain was not dead._

Mourning enveloped Pearlpaw and she collapsed onto Silverrain's body, wailing. "Mother! No, no, no! Mother, please stay with me! Mother, don't! You can fight it!" Pearlpaw softened her voice and inhaled sharply. She could help Silverrain; it was possible. "I'll find Graystorm and she will heal you, but you have to stay with me, understand? Now – be careful, I'm going to lift you up, it might hurt."

Pearlpaw leaned over and attempted to grasp her mother's scruff, but it was too slick with blood to grip.

"Do you think you can walk?" whimpered Pearlpaw, staring into Silverrain's sightless eyes. "Try and find some strength."

When Silverrain did not respond, Pearlpaw's insides withered. She flopped across her mother's body, smearing Pearlpaw's muzzle with rivulets of scarlet. She moaned and as she felt faint, she rolled away to get away from Silverrain's body. She escaped into the shelter of a thorn bush, concealing the she-cat from view.

Thorns tore at her pelt, making her own blood trickle through her fur. Pearlpaw didn't care. She didn't need herbs. She needed Silverrain.


	4. Chapter 3

When Pearlpaw woke, the first thought on her mind was Silverrain. She rolled over and peered out from the thorns. Silverrain was nowhere to be found and for that, Pearlpaw was extremely glad.

_If Mother isn't here, _thought Pearlpaw excitedly, _then she isn't dead! And neither is Moondapple! _It must have been a hallucination. A tragedy could never strike EarthClan as severely as her imagination had suggested.

Pearlpaw emerged from the thorn bush and climbed to her paws. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of blood. Crimson stained the grass, but Pearlpaw assumed that it was from an accident or something. She could smell Silverrain faintly, but her fragrance was edged with a sharp, sour odor. What was it? Pearlpaw wasn't certain…

Stinging pain registered on Pearlpaw's mind. She knew the thorns had scratched her, but she wasn't sure how deep the cuts were. They sure hurt, though!

An unknown stench struck Pearlpaw's scent glands like a blow from a paw as she stood outside the Clan entrance – a tunnel that resurfaced inside the camp. It was the same reek that had lined Silverrain's scent; the odor was revolting and Pearlpaw could not guess what it was. She wrinkled her nose wonderingly.

She squeezed through the tunnel, conscious of no guards. _What's going on here? _Pearlpaw wondered as she slid to the exit. _We _always _have guards._

Pearlpaw gasped when she exited the tunnel.

Bodies.

They were the corpses of the cats Pearlpaw knew. She felt her heart being sliced time and time again as she recognized each lifeless cat.

Thunderhail. Honeythorn. Graystorm. Thornpaw. Cliffshade. Shadekit.

Pearlpaw's tears flowed down her muzzle. She was yowling to her Clanmates. "You're not dead! You can't be dead!" _I can't be the only survivor! I _can't _be!_

Larchstar.

"Stay, please!"

Duskwind.

"Father…"

Moondapple.

"I was supposed to grow up with all of you! You _have _to stay!"

Silverrain.

Pearlpaw moaned and sank onto the ground. She wished that she was the one dying, not them. She wished she was the one that lay limp, not them. She would trade her life for theirs in an instant. "You have to be with me…forever…"

A she-cat brought Pearlpaw close and nuzzled the apprentice gently. The she-cat was Tawnyshade, but Pearlpaw didn't care which cat it was. Tawnyshade couldn't do anything. No one could change anything.

More names flashed across Pearlpaw's mind. _Skywing…Darkheart…Raintail…_

Pearlpaw was still sobbing, but Tawnyshade whispered into her ear coherently. "Wavekit, Jadewater, Viperstrike, Treepaw, Grassthroat, Sandfire, Vixenkit, and Fennelkit are still alive. Stagkit…is gravely wounded and none of us have any knowledge of herbs that can help him."

Pearlpaw's throat was too tight for her to speak.

"Go to sleep, precious. We're going to ask WaterClan for help. Treepaw?"

The scent of Treepaw wafted around Pearlpaw like a snake. Pearlpaw's eyes were closing as Treepaw comfortingly guided her to the apprentices' den. Pearlpaw was thankful it wasn't somewhere else; almost anywhere else would smell of Silverrain, somehow.

Once again, Pearlpaw fell into a dreamless sleep as she hit the moss.

"Stagkit is dead!"

The announcement shook Pearlpaw out of sleep abruptly. The call was from an unfamiliar voice. Pearlpaw kept her eyes closed as she mulled over the news of this death.

_Stagkit…_Stagkit! How could he be dead? He was just a kit! Both Shadekit and Stagkit had needlessly been murdered…what Clan would do that? What foul crow-food eaters would do such a thing? Another tear inched its way out of Pearlpaw's eye. Stagkit…

As the new cat held a conversation with Grassthroat, Pearlpaw decided to eavesdrop on them.

"I'm sorry about all of EarthClan. I can't believe FireClan did such a vile, disgusting thing. How will EarthClan continue, Grassthroat? Only ten of you live, seven that are capable of hunting and defending. Not _nearly _enough to support a Clan."

Grassthroat answered too quietly for Pearlpaw to hear.

"Oh? Sandfire is expecting kits? And Thunderhail is – was the father? I better check on her before I leave, then. But you can't anticipate her kits to be enough, either! FireClan could attack again and wipe you out ultimately!"

"What else do you suggest, Owlswoop? We will persevere. EarthClan will never be finished. Will you promise us three moons of peace for us to recover? Will Streamstar allow that?"

"I doubt Streamstar will command us to attack, but if it comes to it, I shall try to change his mind. In the meantime, however, who will be the new leader of EarthClan?"

"Viperstrike."

"Viperstrike? Well…" Owlswoop paused as if considering Grassthroat's decision. "Wish him a good journey to the Moonstone for me, then."

"I shall do."

"And…how are Wavekit and Vixenkit?" Owlswoop dropped his voice to a low tone, but Pearlpaw could still understand him. "They lost both of their parents and one of their siblings almost at once. That must be difficult for them."

"I just sent Sandfire to comfort him; I think their traumatic experience will erase from their minds and all they will remember is mourning Honeythorn and Raintail."

"And that Pearlpaw? She looked…" Owlswoop didn't need to say anymore.

"I trust Tawnyshade to soothe her feelings properly. Pearlpaw and her mother had a bond closer than I have ever seen. Is Vixenkit all right?"

"It's just a scratch on her ear. She'll bear a scar for the rest of her life, but she's lucky to be alive."

"We all are."

"When do you start burying the dead?"

Pearlpaw's chest became taut. She wanted to hear nothing of the deaths that had occurred. She had listened to enough about Silverrain already.

"After sunhigh," replied Grassthroat.

"Who" –

"All that are not kits or apprentices. It'd be too traumatic for them, I imagine."

"Wise decision, Grassthroat."

Pearlpaw's heart seared with anguish as she thought of Silverrain and Duskwind. She wanted nothing to do with EarthClan now, in fear that more cats would die and in fear that she would forge more ties and just have them broken apart by death. She despised FireClan and sought to kill all of them except for ten, like they had done to her Clan.

Her passionate rage surprised Pearlpaw; it was expected, but the level of her fury was terrifying. With utter certainty, however, Pearlpaw yearned to see them _gone _like her Clanmates!

To kill them would mean avenging Silverrain, Moondapple, Duskwind, Larchstar, Graystorm, and many others. To make them pay like Pearlpaw had done would mean avenging every warrior stacked in those heaps, still mutilated, never to be cured. There was no medicine cat to help them now. They meandered throughout Silverpelt.

So what to do? Pearlpaw itched to learn, to start finding her path to revenge. She could go to the Moonstone and ask about that white she-cat that had appeared on WaterClan territory. Maybe, Pearlpaw would reveal the truth of her dreams about fire and scorched forests.

She desired to know who exactly had killed her Clanmates. Then, Pearlpaw would have targets to assassinate first. Maybe Oceanstar, the leader of FireClan, first? Or the deputy, but Pearlpaw didn't know who that was.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of her family and friends once again. _Silverrain has to return…she _has _to! _In the depths of her heart, however, Pearlpaw knew that would not be the case. She thought of joining StarClan herself…but no, that would not be suitable in terms of vindictiveness.

Pearlpaw sat up. She took in a deep breath and told herself to be strong. If she was truly going to leave she needed to learn how to hunt. Tawnyshade would help her – the kind, benign she-cat would be eager to.

As if on cue, Tawnyshade entered the den. The black, brown, and white she-cat looked worn and stressed. She forced a cheery purr and asked, "Hey there, Pearlpaw." She sounded like her warmth had been dragged out of her. "How are you?"

"Will you teach me how to hunt?" The words flew out of Pearlpaw's mouth. She briefly wondered what Tawnyshade would think.

Tawnyshade blinked and cocked her head, obviously baffled. "Why? You can be taught in good time, Pearlpaw; all of us will help you."

"I want to! I have to feed my Clanmates!" Pearlpaw was well aware of the sour-tasting lie on her tongue.

"Pearlpaw, I…" Tawnyshade hesitated, and then thought better of it. "I'll teach you."

"Now, please?" _I have to get out of here!_

"Okay." Tawnyshade whirled around and exited the den with Pearlpaw trailing after her.

The camp was filled with the reek of death. Pearlpaw spotted Silverrain, Duskwind, Thunderhail, Honeythorn, and Moondapple. Her heart wrenched. Thunderhail had been sweet and positive – he never should have died. She realized her muzzle was silken with tears. Her throat constricted and she wished Silverrain was the cat Pearlpaw was following, not Tawnyshade.

"Please come back," sputtered Pearlpaw through her crying.

Tawnyshade looked back at her, concerned. Jadewater, positioned near the nursery, raised her head to stare, her front leg wrapped in poultices.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow," Tawnyshade suggested quietly.

Anguish flared up in Pearlpaw like lightning, only it lasted longer – much longer – than a flash of lightning would have. She forced herself to inhale and exhale. If she were to be a cat seeking revenge, she would have to form a callous around her heart to keep emotions from overwhelming her.

"No. Today. Now." Pearlpaw's words were terse. She was worried that Tawnyshade would somehow detect her uncertainty.

"All right, then."

Tawnyshade slid into the tunnel and Pearlpaw followed. There was a faint scent of Silverrain, but it was laced with death. Pearlpaw shook her head to clear it. One last tear squeezed out of her eye and as Tawnyshade led her into the forest, Pearlpaw told her Clanmates, both alive and dead:

_Good-bye, loved ones._

Out in the forest they strolled. Tawnyshade led her to a clearing with fallen trees on two sides. Pearlpaw had the feeling that she was being caged in.

Tawnyshade demonstrated to Pearlpaw the hunting crouch that would catch most prey, save for mice and birds. Pearlpaw was having trouble reconstructing it for herself. Tawnyshade said that she was unbalanced. She was too low or two high; she was shifting her weight too much; and other comments that made Pearlpaw want to strike out at her.

The sun was almost brushing the horizon when Tawnyshade exclaimed that Pearlpaw was positioning herself perfectly. After making Pearlpaw imitate the hunting crouch several more times, the multicolored she-cat announced that they were going back. Pearlpaw was upset by this. She had to leave soon – she couldn't explain why, but it seemed vital to making her journey. She wished she could practice the whole night.

As they trekked back, Pearlpaw spotted a limping squirrel flash past. Pearlpaw immediately flowed into the hunting crouch. The squirrel scurried unevenly across the forest floor, stirring up leaves as it went. Tawnyshade was still trotting a ways in front of her. The squirrel stopped a fox-tail away from Pearlpaw.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Pearlpaw dashed for the squirrel. She dispatched it with a nip to the spine. Pearlpaw glanced at Tawnyshade with the squirrel in her mouth.

Tawnyshade gaped.


End file.
